


Unchained

by Lonelyballoon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Andddd it's NOT the summer, Because I can, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Greta is bad but not so bad, Idk what i'm doing, Its all going down, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, and I came up with basic names for other minor characters, based off a tv series, its scary but no deaths, like idk, not too scary, they all have big parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyballoon/pseuds/Lonelyballoon
Summary: (Based off the "Dixi tv series)It all started with messages online, but when weird things start happening in real life, the losers club might be in more danger than they'd expected. Especially with their week long camping trip coming up...or a horror mystery AU with the losers club





	Unchained

**Author's Note:**

> Hello:)  
> So this is a fic thats based off a series that aired in 2015 I believe. The show was called Dixi (2) and the plot is from that, I've changed it up slightly and added + taken away things and obviously changed the characters.  
> It's a horror mystery (no one dies) That might have some comedy, I'm not sure?? But the romances tagged will not be the main focus, but all members are equally important in the story.  
> Finally, I'll try and update every week, possibly more, it depends how fast I write. Comment feedback and suggestions!!  
> Without further ado, The losers- Unchained  
> (Also, the age gap between Georgie and Bill isn't as big)

Bill hurried down the stairs, cursing under his breath. He hadn't  _meant_ to sleep in, it had just happened, as things have a tendency to do. But now George was yelling at him to _hurry up or they'd both miss the bus_ , and Bill didn't even know if he had two matching socks on.

"Bu-bu-bye Ma, bye Dad." He called from the hallway, grabbing his rucksack and swinging it on his back. His mother said something else, but Bill had ushered a moderly annoyed George out of the house before he heard exactly what she was saying.

"Finally." George huffed, putting his hands in his pockets. "I thought you'd stay up there forever."

"I'd of l-l-liked to."Bill said, nudging George to try and get a laugh out of him, but, nothing. "Hu-hey, what's up?" He questioned gently, recognising the upset under the anger.

"The field trip." George mumbled after a second, dragging his feet as they walked. "Apparently a drain burst where we were going to stay, and they can't find anywhere else to take us to."

"Hu-hu-how'd you know this?"

"Year 7 group chat."

Bill rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. "Man, that s-s-sucks." He said, not too sure what to say in order to cheer George up. It was hard to know what to say sometimes, especially with his brother. You could never be sure. "Yu-you know, they'll probably find a place, they al-alway do."

"Yeah, hopefully." George said, slowing down as they reached the bus stop. "Your stutters light." He added, and Bill smiled.

"It's almost a-a-all gone." 

George nodded just as the bus pulled up. Bill stepped on, flashed his bus pass at the driver, then started up the stairs as his brother walked to the back.

"Bye Bill-" George began to call, but Bill was already out of his sight.

Bill reached the top of the bus and quickly scanned the seats. It only took him a matter of seconds before he spotted his friends, Richie Tozier and Mike Hanlon at the front, bags squashed by the window.

"Hu-hu-hey guys."

"Big Bill!" Richie called, standing up after his greeting and moving to the two open seats behind Mike.

"You don't nu-need to move for me." Bill laughed, but slid into the newly open seat anyway.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bill, I'm moving so I have more room." Richie said, propping his feet up on the seat next to him.

Mike grinned, turning his head so he could see the position Richie was in. "Right."

Bill pushed his bag next to the others, as was about to turn and ask Mike about the History homework when he heard his phone buzz. He grabbed it out of his pocket and opened it, seeing that he had received a message from an anonymous user.

 _I am Fiona and my curse is endless._  
_Forward this now or be unlucky and friendless._  
_Once the words of my curse have been spoken._  
_This is a chain that must not be broken._  
_If you ignore what I say, then here's where it ends -_  
_You'll be all alone without any friends._

"Guys, lu-lu-look at this." Bill said, handing is phone to Mike as Richie leaned awkwardly over the seats. It was obviously some forwarding thing that people used for gaining cult or whatever. An attention trick. Bill hated chainmail. It was like it's fake, and you know that deep down but part of you wants to make sure, to double check. And... oh he was being stupid. It was stupid. They'd laugh about it and he'd delete it and it would be over.

Richie had read it quietly under his breath "That's lame, I could write something scarier than that." 

"Looks like someone forwarded the curse thing that's been going around." Mike said almost apologetically, handing back Bill's phone.

"Cu-Cures?” Bill asked, glancing at the message. It didn't scare him, but he still found it odd. Daunting, even.

”Yeah, it’s been going around for like a week now.” Mike said. “My cousin had something similar in her school, but it died out after, like, a week.”

_died out_

”Well mate, you better forward it before you lose all your non-existent friends.” Richie commented from the seats behind Bill.

”Ha ha.”

The bus halted as it drew up to its new stop. 

“Who forwarded it to me though?”  Bill said, unlocking his phone to re check the message. Whoever had sent it to him had kept their identity private, and he couldn't find their user.

”Dude, let it go.” Mike said, laughing slightly. "It's not  _actually_ going to curse you."

"I ku-know.' and he did know. He was just checking.

The bus started up again, and Eddie Kaspbrak came up the stairs.

”Heyyy.” He said cheerfully, walking to the seat taken up by Richie’s feet.

”Hello spaghetti.” Richie said lightly as Eddie moved his feet off the chair before plopping down next to him.

“You excited for the field trip?” Eddie asked, leaning over the seat heads to talk to Bill and Mike.

”Guess so.” Mike said. “Bill’s got something even more exciting though.”

 "Oh?" Eddie said.

"It's nu-nu-nothing, just a c-curse thing someone decided to forward t-to me." Bill said, holding up his phone so Eddie could read it. "See?"

"You should totally forward it to Stan!" Richie said, leaning over Mike's seat excitedly as Eddie read it. "Try and prank him or something, I still need to get him back for the clown trick."

"Yeah, but w-won't he know?" 

"Isn't it worth a shot?" Eddie said, a bit _too_ quickly. He seemed to register this, and blushed slightly, red creeping up his neck. 

"Oh-okay then." Bill said, a little confused but not thinking it would cause Stan great panic. He'd probably delete it or something. Bill sent it to Stan's user, anonymously. "Du-du-done."

Mike shook his head, chuckling lightly. "You guys are such rebels." He said sarcastically, his elbow propped against the bus window.

The bus stopped, and the four friends got off.

\---

Mike lead Bill, Eddie and Richie to to English block, keeping to the side so year 7s didn't run into him. There was a solid 10 minuets before lessons started, and the losers always met by the activities board, near a circle table that was there for reasons no one quite knew. They were nearing it now, catching sight of Beverly and Ben already sitting on it.

"Hey." Mike sang, swinging himself next to Ben.

"Hi." Beverly said, shaking her fiery hair out of her eyes. "You seen Stan?" She asked.

"Oh no!" Richie cried dramatically, pressing his hands over his heart. "The curse must of got him!"

Eddie sighed, pushing his way past Richie to sit next to Mike.

"Curse?" Ben asked inquisitively.

"Some dumb message Bill got." Mike said, glancing up at him. "He's sure that we're gonna die or something."

"I only fu-forwarded it because Richie said to." Bill replied, now sitting with Bev on one said and Richie the other.

All in all, Mike found the whole thing a bit weird. No, he didn't believe that a cyber ghost was going to hunt them down but there was an creepy feeling about it. None the less, watching Bill get wound up over it was a _little_ funny.

Richie opened up his mouth to retaliate when Stan came down the corridor.

"Sorry I'm late, my Dad couldn't get the car running." He said, sliding next to Eddie. "And you'll not believe what someone sent me." Unlocking his phone, Stan puled up the message Bill had forwarded.

"You're not even a little scared?" Richie said glumly before Stan could show everyone.

Stan furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Richie. "You sent this?" He asked, almost laughing.

"Bill did."

"Because you-yu-you made me!"

"Well both of you can watch me delete it." Stan remarked, tapping his phone twice. Suddenly he looked scared. "Oh my God."

"What?" Eddie said, worry drawn across his face.

"Absolutely  _nothing_ happened."

"That wasn't funny." Eddie huffed.

"Kinda was."

The bell rang at that moment, maybe just in time Mike thought, and the 7 got off the table and headed off towards their classes, calling their goodbyes to each other.

\---

"Is the bus always this late?"

"Stan, it's been 5 minutes."

Stan sighed and crossed his arms, trying to keep warm in the January air. He would normally be in the front seat of his Dad's car by now, but by his luck (Or the luck of the curse, as Richie kept insisting and Beverly kept on joking) his father's car wouldn't start up and it was currently being looked at.

"Hu-here it is." Bill said suddenly, and Stan muttered a _"Finally"_ before reaching for his spare change.

Eddie led the five to the top, sitting at the front. Richie sat next to him and Mike squashed in the middle of Stan and Bill, determined not to sit by himself.

"So, your arm hasn't fallen off yet." Richie said, withering around to talk to Stan.

"No shit." Stan said dryly.

"So who do you think started it?" Eddie joined in the conversation, looking around, this cheeks a pink tint from the cold.

"Matt." Bill said without a shadow of a doubt.

"Why?"

"Bu-bu-because you know, he's into c-creepy stuff." Bill replied confidently. The Matt in question was currently on the opposite side of the bus, a few seats infront of his brother.

"So he sends chain-mail now?" Stan said, trying to not fall off his seat.

"It just su-seems likely- Mike move your leg."

"NO and it was stupid to start with." Mike said, wriggling around. "Besides, me and Bev sometimes watch horror movies with him, and he's nice. Just because he's a goth or whatever, doesn't make him a cyber ghost."

"Well obviously." Stan said. "It's just some stupid thing someone started for a laugh, nothing will actually happen to me."

"Yeah yeah." Richie droned, before Bill (Who was on his phone) gasped at something.

"Gu-gu-guys look at t-this!" He said. "I just re-received it!" Bill handed his phone to Mike, and the other 3 leaned over to look at the screen

 

_Stan will know what happens when you mock my curse,_

_Become my friend or it will only get worse._

Stan inhaled sharply. This was a bit too far...

"What do they mean  _become my friend_?" Eddie asked, looking up.

"They've made a pu-profile." Bill said, grabbing is phone back and clicking on something. "See!"

It was empty apart from the statement that Bill had got. There was a photo of a brown haired girl with a blue ribbon staring into the camera which was being used as their profile picture.

"Well, now we're all gonna die." Eddie remarked, reaching for his phone.

"Come on, you don't actually believe this, do you?" Stan asked, slightly dazed.

"Are you guys talking about that stupid ghost thing?" Greta said from behind them, her blond hair in a pony-tail.

"If you mean the Fiona curse, then yes." Stan said wearily. "It's utter bullshit."

"It is." Greta said, looking down again. "just attention seekers." She sighed dramatically. "Still, I'm curious." 

"You mean..?"

"I'm following them." Greta said, then turned to talk to Audra.

 

"Does this mean we can message a ghost?" Richie asked excitedly.

"Actually..." Mike said thoughtfully.

"A-actually?"

Mike's face split into a grin, "We could ask them to meet us somewhere."

"But...it's not real?" Eddie interjected.

"Exactly! Who ever is doing this will show up and it will all be over!"

Stan opened his mouth, then closed it again. That  _wasn't_ a bad plan. Of course it wasn't actually a Demond on a Tumblr account, and if Mike's plan worked, all this would be over by the end of the week.

"Let's do it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Bev and Ben weren't in this that much but this was setting the plot etc and they'll be in it just as much through the next chapters!  
> and Georgie is just called George mostly


End file.
